


Bang!

by ShortForPhill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hunger Games, I wrote this while listening to Bang! by AJR, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve is Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: the plot of Mockingjay, but make it Avengers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Steve walks into the training room with Peggy at his side. He can feel all eyes on him, even though most of the Champions are smart enough not to make it obvious.

“Alliances are necessary,” Peggy reminds him. “Especially this year, with old Champions returning.” Steve recognizes some of the faces in the room, but not all of them.

“Who do you suggest?” he wonders.

“Natasha Romanoff, District 2,” Peggy indicates a red haired woman practicing with electrified batons, “She’s been training for this since she was young.” It’s a common practice in District 2, to have Champions trained and ready to volunteer. It’s one of the effects of the Hunger Games that Steve hates the most.

“What about him?” Steve indicates a large blonde man on the far side of the room.

“Thor Odinson,” Peggy identifies him. “District 5. He might be worth approaching.” He’s speaking with a man that Steve recognizes as Bruce Banner. The District 7 Champion won a few years ago, after beating the last remaining opponent to death with his bare hands. Here and now, he looks fairly unassuming.

The sound of scraping metal draws Steve’s attention to a darkened corner of the room. A man stands alone, hunched over a workbench littered with scraps of wire and metal. He turns to survey the room, eyes flitting from Champion to Champion. He taps at the center of his chest - a nervous tic - and it makes a hollow clicking sound. When his gaze lands on Steve, it’s like he’s staring right through him.

“You’re taller in person,” he says, still tap tap tapping away at what Steve realizes is a device embedded in his chest.

“Tony Stark,” Steve finally recognizes him. The man nods.

Tony Stark was the first to ever win the Hunger Games, which he did before Steve was even born. At just over forty now, he’s the oldest one to return to the arena. The District 3 Champion supposedly murdered his own father - the original Architect of the games - but nothing was ever proven.

“Steve, let’s go,” Peggy urges. “Stark’s not an ally you want.” The tightening of his shoulders is the only indication that Stark has heard them. Peggy’s right, of course. Stark has a reputation for instability and zero friends in the Capitol. So why does walking away feel like a mistake?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve is dreading the interview with Christine Everheart. The cheery show host has a way of asking all the right questions to get people to spill their darkest secrets. Steve remembers admitting in front of everyone a year ago how much Bucky meant to him. He watches the other interviews with rapt attention. Some of the champions rage, others weep, and a few speak with confidence in their abilities to win again.

Then Tony Stark steps onto the stage.

Stark is unsettling in his blood red suit. Handsome, like he was born to wear nice suits and strut across a stage, but unsettling all the same. Peacekeeper guards shadow him discreetly just off stage. One nervously fingers his weapon. Even Christine Everheart seems momentarily shaken by his appearance. She recovers quickly though, and begins her interview.

“Mr Stark,” she greets him.  
“Miss Everheart,” he replies. His fingers drum against his chest. Tap tap tap. He’s cool, collected.  
“It must be quite something, to return to the Games after all these years.”  
“None of us should be here.” Steve gets the impression Stark doesn’t just mean the returning champions.  
“You were the very first champion. Do you think you’ll be able to handle how the Games have changed?” At that, Stark’s lips twist into a mockery of a smile.  
“I have no problem doing what I have to do.”  
“What do you think your father would say if he were with us today?” 

Stark’s entire demeanor changes. Gone is any pretense of civility.  
“Don’t,” he snarls. “Don’t speak of my father like he was any kind of hero. He’s nothing more than a murderer.”  
“What does that make you?” Christine challenges him.

Stark stands, and the peacekeepers reach for their guns. He ignores Christine’s outraged expression and stalks towards one of the cameras on stage.  
“You keep that running,” he snaps at the terrified camera person. He grabs the end of the camera to keep it focused on him.  
“You never should’ve let me out Obie,” he says. “I’m gonna bring it all down.”

President Stane looks furious as he directs the peacekeepers to remove Stark from the stage. The whole time, Stark is grinning like a maniac, eyes now locked on the president’s box. He looks as unstable as they say he is. 

Backstage, he passes Steve and Peggy. His smile is gone. He just looks (old, tired) sad. But as President Stane comes into view, he straightens up, easy grin fixed in place. It doesn’t reach his eyes.  
“Obie,” he drawls.  
“Tony,” Stane responds, also smiling. “What was that out there?”  
“You don’t write, you don’t call, you don’t visit me in jail,” Stark says calmly.  
“You killed your own father, Tony,” Stane says, as though scolding a troublesome child, “What was I supposed to do?”  
“You should’ve killed me when you had the chance.”  
“What better chance than this?”  
“It’s too late for that. Everybody’s watching.”  
“I like my odds.”  
“No more odds, Obie. Your golden goose is loose.” Stane slaps Stark across the face.  
“Get him out of here,” he orders the peacekeepers. They drag Stark away, leaving Stane alone with Steve and Peggy.  
“Well,” he says, personable mask back in place, “You have quite the act to follow.”


End file.
